JUMANJI (DANNY PHANTOM STYLE)
by mikaela2015
Summary: When fourteen year old Dani and her 12 year old brother Billy find an old board game called Ghost Zone in the attic of the old Fenton House, they roll the dice unaware of the dangers the game that they unleash. Now the two along with Sam Manson and Danny Fenton have to work together to finish the game. (I don't own Danny Phantom or Jumanji)
1. Finding The Game

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Vlad is a friend of Jack in this fanfic in case you get confused in this chapter.**

It was the year 1856 and it was a stormy night. Two boys drove their wagon to the middle of the deepest part of the woods. They stopped the carriage and pulled the cloth off the medium sized trunk with a lock keeping it shut.

"Let's get this over with as quickly as we can" The eldest boy said.

The youngest nodded and the two grabbed the trunk and headed towards a large hole that was dug in the ground and dropped the chest inside. The two grabbed the shovels and began to bury it but the youngest suddenly fell into the hole and a strange eerie sound could be heard coming from the trunk.

"HELP! IT'S AFTER ME!" The youngest shouted in fear.

"Grab my hand!" The eldest yelled as he held his hand out.

The youngest grabbed his hand and allowed his older brother to help him up. The two then continued to fill the hole with dirt until finally it was completely covered and the chest could no longer be seen.

"Okay let's go home" The eldest said as he grabbed the lantern.

"What if someone picks it up?" The youngest asked.

The eldest stopped and looked down with complete fear and simply said, "May God have mercy on his soul"

Lightning struck as the boys then rode off into the distance as far away as they could go past a sign which said it was one mile to a place called Amity Park.

* * *

 _ **137 YEARS LATER**_

It was now summer in the year 1996 and Amity Park has grown into a larger town. A fourteen year old teenager with black spikey hair, blue eyes and wearing blue jeans and a red and white t-shirt was riding down the street on his bike.

His name was Danny Fenton and his father Jack Fenton along with Vlad Masters were Amity Park's leading scientific experts in paranormal and inventions of their own company called Fenton / DALV Labs. The two friends had combined their companies after Danny's mother Maddie died when he was three years old. Vlad was like an uncle to him.

Danny was peacefully continuing his way down the street when he suddenly heard a shout behind him, "HEY FENTINA! PREPARE FOR YOUR ANNUAL BEATING!"

Danny gasped as he saw Dash and his other friends chasing after him on their own bikes and started peddling harder heading for the one place that was close which was the labs. He kept going faster and faster until finally he made it to the labs. Out the front of the building was a statue of his mother standing alongside Vlad and Jack showing they were the founders of the company and it was dedicated to Maddie.

Danny quickly got off his bike and ran inside the door just as Dash and the other boys stop. Dash sneered and said, "Yeah Fenton! Run but you can't stay in there forever! We'll be waiting!"

Danny shut the door and panted in relief. He then walked upstairs to where the main labs were and started looking around, he smiled as he saw his friend Tucker Foley at one of the lab desks and said, "Hey man. How's the internship going?"

"Great and hey I want to show you something that I'm showing to your dad soon" Tucker said as he opened the desk. He pulled out what looked like a very high tech hand held computer and asked, "What do you think?"

Danny held the device in his hand and asked, "What is it?"

"What is it? Man this is the future! This is gonna be the latest in handheld computer technology. I bet there's gonna be tons of these in all the shops of America" Tucker said in excitement.

"Danny-boy!" They both suddenly heard a call. Danny turned to see his father Jack walking through the labs. Danny walked up to him unaware he placed the PDA onto a conveyer belt which led to a processing machine.

"Danny what are you doing here? Everything okay?" Jack asked his son.

"Uh dad is there any chance you or Vlad could give me a ride home?" Danny asked.

Tucker looked out the window to see Dash and his buddies outside. Jack said, "Son is Dash Baxter going at you again? Looks like getting suspended from school wasn't enough. Listen son you can't keep running from him. You have to stand up to him. There are times when you should face what you're afraid of. Now head on home and I'll see you soon"

Danny nodded and started exiting the labs. Jack then faced Tucker and asked, "Oh what was it you wanted to show me Tucker?"

Tucker smiled but then it dropped when he couldn't find the PDA, everyone jumped at the sound of a machine crackling and turned to see the processing machine was smoking. Jack turned it off and opened the hatch to find a now completely crushed up PDA.

"Whose fault was this?" Jack asked everyone. Danny looked to see what happened as he was heading down the stairs and was about to come up and admit his mistake when Tucker signalled him to leave and stood forward and said, "It was mine Mr Fenton and I'm sorry. It was an accident"

Danny continued his way and exited the building only to be stopped by Dash and his buddies who were standing waiting for him.

"You're a dead man for getting me suspended freak" Dash sneered.

"It's not my fault you're nothing but a bully" Danny snapped.

That tipped Dash over the edge and before Danny knew it, all the boys started punching and kicking him and then ran off before they could get in trouble. Danny stood up with now a cut lip and a black eye and shouted, "JERKS!"

Danny wiped the blood off his lip and was about to pick up his bike and head for home when he suddenly heard a faint eerie sound. He turned and looked towards the construction site where a new building was being built and as he walked closer the sound became louder. The builders broke off for lunch as Danny walked down into the whole and towards the dirt wall. He leaned in and heard the noise a little louder but then it stopped. Danny looked around and pulled some of the dirt off to reveal the edge of an old chest.

He tried to pull it out but found he couldn't and began to remove to some more dirt and tried again only this time he was successful and completely pulled the chest right out. He grabbed a shovel that was near him and completely broke the lock off. He removed the now broken lock and opened the chest to reveal it was completely filled with sand.

He saw something rectangular underneath the sand and started wiping it away to reveal an old looking wooden board game with the words Ghost Zone on the front of it.

"Wow!" Danny whispered in awe.

He picked up the board game and walked out of the construction site. He got on his bike and headed for home. Danny arrived at his three story home and sat down in the living room. He placed the game on the table and opened the two sides to reveal a board with four game paths that led to a red circular gem in the middle of it. He opened one of the compartments inside to reveal four game pieces each of them looking like a different weird looking person. He picked up the one that looked like a warehouse man and the other what looked like a lunch lady and held them in his hand.

"Danny! Are you here?" His Uncle Vlad's voice called out as the door opened causing him to gasp and accidently drop the two game pieces unaware they automatically took place on two of the corners.

Danny quickly closed the game and hid it under the couch and called as he walked out of the living room, "Yeah I'm here Uncle Vlad"

Vlad immediately became shocked at the look of Danny's black eye and busted lip and asked, "Let me guess. Dash Baxter?"

"Yeah and his buddies as well" Danny answered.

"Come on. I'll get the first aid kit and we'll clean you up and you can tell me everything" Vlad said and the two headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Later that evening Danny was eating dinner at the table alone as Jack and Vlad were getting ready for a benefit that evening to celebrate the ninth anniversary of the company and Jack was practising his speech.

"I knew the whole speech this morning Vladdie" Jack sighed.

"Hey you're gonna do fine old chum" Vlad said as he fixed his tie. He then turned to Jack and asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"I was about to" Jack answered.

"Are you sure about this Jack? What if he takes it the wrong way?" Vlad asked.

Jack said nothing and the two entered the dining hall and Jack said, "Well we're about to head off Danny-boy"

"Okay dad" Danny said. Vlad then said, "I told Jack everything what happened"

"Danny if I had known it wasn't just Dash I never would have sent you out alone and for that I am sorry" Jack said. Danny smiled and said, "It's okay dad. I should have told you"

"But I am very proud of you Danny" Jack said with a smile. "You faced them even though you were outnumbered and I have a surprise for you"

He pulled out a brochure and handed it to Danny as he said, "So I have decided that I think that you're ready to go to the Elmerton Boarding School"

"Congratulations Little Badger" Vlad said as Danny looked at the brochure.

"So wait you don't want me living here anymore?" Danny asked not liking the sound of going to a boarding school.

"It's always been a plan to go to Elmerton when you were ready" Jack said knowing this question would come up. "Your great grandfather went there, your grandfather went there and I even went there. It's a really good school and it was where I met both Vlad and your mother. Heck they even named the boy's main dormitory Fenton Hall"

Danny put down the brochure and said with slight sarcasm, "This is great. A lot of kids are already on my case here because I'm a Fenton and now soon I'll be living in a building named after me"

"Which was named after my father" Jack said.

"Then why don't you live in it?" Danny asked slightly annoyed. Vlad cringed for he did not like where this conversation was going as Jack said with slight anger, "I did and I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for my years there"

"Maybe I don't want to be who you are! Maybe I don't even want to be a Fenton" Danny snapped.

Jack's face hardened and he said before walking off, "You won't be. Not until you start acting like on. I'll be in the car"

"Sorry Daniel. I'll see you later" Vlad said before following suit.

"I guess I'm not ready for Elmerton then!" Danny shouted.

"I'm taking you there next Sunday and I don't want to hear another word about it!" Jack shouted as he opened the door and allowed Vlad to walk through.

"You won't! I'm never talking to again! I hate you!" Danny shouted back and Jack walked out the door and slammed it in anger.

Danny ripped up the brochure and slammed his fist on the table. Jack and Vlad hopped inside the limo.

"Jack maybe you were a bit harsh on Danny. He's not you Jack" Vlad said.

Jack sighed and asked, "What am I supposed to do Vlad? Jazz wanted to go to Elmerton and she's happy. I just….I don't know what to do V-man"

"Let's just get the evening over with, give Danny and yourself a chance to calm down and we'll talk to him about it later" Vlad suggested.

The two were unaware that as the limo took off Danny was packing a suitcase full of clothes, money he had saved up and some food. He was about to head out the door and run away when he went into the living room and pulled out the board game and placed it in his suit case. He opened the door only to stop to hear someone knocking on the front door.

He opened it to reveal his other friend Sam Manson standing at the door. Sam was a girl who didn't care what other people thought about her or that she was a Goth which is what Danny liked about her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I heard about what happened today with Dash and if it helps I punched him in the face" Sam said.

"You didn't have to do that Sam" Danny said as he started heading out the door. "But thanks anyway"

The eerie noise started coming again and Sam asked, "What was that?"

"You heard it too?" Danny asked. Sam answered, "Of course I heard it"

"Come on inside" Danny said as he went back in. "I found this really weird game at the labs today"

"A game?" Sam asked as she walked in and shut the door.

They both went into the living room and Danny pulled out the board game and placed it on the coffee table. He opened it as Sam sat down looking at the strange game. Danny saw the pieces he was holding earlier and tried to pick them up again but found he couldn't.

"What is this game?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged and looked at the writing on one of the compartments and read aloud, "Ghost Zone. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind"

Sam picked up the dice as he continued reading, "You roll the dice to move your token, doubles gets another turn and the first player to reach the end wins. Do you wanna play it Sam?"

"I quit playing board games five years ago" Sam said and threw the dice on the board which landed in total of six.

They both suddenly jumped at the sight of the Lunch Lady move on the board six spaces. Sam gasped, "What the heck?!"

"It has to be microchips or magnetised or something" Danny said.

Sam then saw the gem glowing and said, "Danny look"

They both looked and saw writing appear in the middle of it which Sam read aloud, "At night they fly, you better run, these winged things are not much fun"

They both looked up in confusion when suddenly they heard some kind of noise coming from the chimney. Sam asked with slight fear, "What was that?"

"I-I don't know" Danny asked now getting scared as well.

"Put the game away Danny. I have a bad feeling about it" Sam said.

"Me too" Danny said as he picked up the dice but suddenly jumped in fright when the clock went off and accidently dropped the dice onto the board and they watched as the other piece moved. "Oh no. The game thinks I rolled the dice"

"What do you mean the game thinks? Like it's alive?" Sam asked getting really spooked.

Danny looked down at the gem and read the writing, "In the Ghost Zone you must wait, until the dice read five or eight. What does that mean?"

Sam suddenly screamed at the sight of Danny's hands disappearing, Danny looked and started screaming and suddenly before he knew it he was being sucked inside the game. Sam and Danny continued to scream.

"SAM! ROLL THE DICE! ROLL THE DICE! SAM HELP!" Danny screamed and before he knew it, he was gone.

Sam was about to pick up the dice but was suddenly attacked by dozens of what looked like glowing green bats that came out of the chimney. Sam screamed as they swarmed around her and ran out of the front door, the bats chased after her and the door slammed shut. What she didn't know that it was only just the beginning of things to come.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Twenty Two Years Later

_**TWENTY TWO YEARS LATER**_

The front doors opened of the Fenton Mansion to reveal 38 year old Star Polaris wearing an orange skirt with a white top and orange heels. Behind her was a real estate agent named Shona Camblefield.

Star smiled at the sight of her friend's old family home and saw the furniture was still there as she walked around and said, "It's been so long since I've been in this house. It brings back a lot of memories of the times I slept over here. I'm gonna fix this place right up to its former glory"

She then called out, "Dani! Billy! Come inside and look at this"

"I'm sure you and your children will be very happy here" Shona said with a smile. Star's smile dropped and changed to sadness and said, "Um….actually I'm their foster mother. Their real mother Jazz Fenton the one who used to own this house and her husband died last year in an accident"

Shona nodded understanding. Star smiled again as she saw fourteen year old Dani Fenton and her 12 year old brother Billy Fenton walk into the house. Dani wore red jeans and a blue short sleeved hoodie over a long sleeved blue shirt and Billy had red hair like his mother and wore a black shirt with jeans.

"This was mum's house?" Dani asked as they both looked around.

"Yeah it was. I used to come here to sleep over whenever she came back from boarding school" Star answered.

Billy continued to look around until Shona walked up to him and asked, "So what do you think young man? Will it be big enough for you?"

Billy however said nothing and just walked away. Dani sighed sadly and said to Shona, "Please don't take it personally. He hasn't spoken a word since it happened"

"I'm so sorry" Shona said.

Dani secretly smirked and decided to play a trick and continued to pretend to be sad as she said, "It's okay. We barely even knew our parents. They were always travelling and we didn't even know they loved us. But when the ship went down in Monte Carlo they did manage to write us a beautiful goodbye note that was found in the bottom of a champagne bottle that was found in the debris!"

She pretended to sob and walked away as Shona eyes widened at the story. Dani then quietly laughed at her joke which Star noticed and said to Shona, "Sorry about Dani. She's always playing practical jokes. They're parents were very devoted to them. They died of a car crash in New York"

"Oh I see" Shona said as she started working out the paper work with Star.

* * *

Later that evening they almost finished unpacking their boxes. Star went through the house to unlock some of the doors but some of them didn't work. Billy looked through one of the key holes to see a bike inside it.

"Hey Bill can you take this suitcase up to the attic please? Then we can all have ice-cream" Star said as she walked down the stairs.

Billy grabbed the suitcase and headed upstairs to the attic and opened the door to reveal the dark, gloomy, dusty old attic. It was filled with stuff from here to there, he turned on his flashlight and started looking around when he heard some sort of screeching noise coming from the wall.

As Dani removed a cloth from a couch both her and Star suddenly heard Billy screaming. Star and Dani both ran upstairs to see Billy running out of the attic while dropping the torch and Star grabbed him as he hugged her around the waist.

"What is it Billy? What's wrong?" Star asked.

They all heard a noise coming from the attic again and Dani said, "I'm going Motel 6"

Star scoffed and shook her head and went to the attic. She picked up the torch and opened the door slightly to check it out. When she heard the noise again which sounded like an animal she immediately closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Early in the morning a pest control man named James came by and inspected the attic but he couldn't find any sight of the animal Billy described….well what Dani had described for Billy since he didn't talk.

"I don't see any bats in sight here" James said as he continued to look around.

Dani walked up to him with a book in her hand and said as she pointed to a picture, "He said it looked like this one only it was glowing green and had three eyes"

"Well that's an African bat but as for the other descriptions I'm sure it must have been the dust playing tricks on him" James said. "Funny. Some kid back in the 90's said she saw something like that back then. Well whatever it was, it's gone now. I wonder why you guys moved in this place. I can understand that it was your mother's house but personally I wouldn't want to live in a house where someone was murdered"

Billy and Dani stopped in their tracks when they heard that and Dani asked, "Murdered?"

"Yep. Young Danny Fenton. Jazz Fenton's little brother" James answered. "I say his father was the one who done it. There's a million and once places where he could have hid the body that is if he didn't chop it up at first"

"Dani! Billy! You're gonna be late for school!" Star called out from down stairs.

James leaned over and called out, "There's not a bat in sight miss. Whatever it was, it's long gone now and you can definitely sleep safely tonight"

With that Billy and Dani left the attic and started getting ready to head for school.

* * *

It took the entire day but Star had done all the cleaning and finally finished fixing up the house. By the end it looked exactly how she remembered it back when she was a teenager. Unfortunately she also had to see Dani and Billy's principle at the school since they both got into trouble.

They sat down at the dinner table quietly as Star came in with the gravy and said, "I can't believe I have to see your principle on your first day of school. What am I gonna do?"

Dani and Billy looked down in slight guilt for causing their foster parent some trouble. Star sighed and said, "Let's just finish our dinner and talk about something else"

"How come you didn't tell us about apparently our uncle Danny Fenton?" Dani asked.

Star sighed and answered, "I'm surprised Jazz never told you about him but then again I wouldn't blame her. It was….a pretty sad time for her. Yes your mother had a brother named Danny. I knew him from school, he was a nice guy unlike some of the other jerks that went to our school. I remember Dash Baxter always pushing him around. One day he just disappeared and no-one could find him"

"Maybe that's why you got the house so cheap" Dani suggested. "Because his father chopped him up to little pieces and hid him in the walls"

Star immediately became appalled by what she said and said, "Okay I am sick and tired of you making stuff up young lady. You're grounded and for your information I knew his father and he would never do anything like that to his son"

Dani just shook her head and left the table as she said, "Fine! There's nothing to do in this stupid town anyway and just so you know, I didn't make that up! That's what everyone in town said what happened"

Star sighed and said, "Dani wait!"

Dani stopped at the staircase and looked at Star who calmed down and said, "Look yes I know about the rumours people have said about your uncle's disappearance but believe me when I say that I knew his father. He would never have killed his son. He loved him so much"

Dani sighed and looked down and continued up the stairs to her room. Later that night as Dani slept, she suddenly woke up hearing an eerie noise coming from the roof and got out of bed. Billy lay down looking at a picture of his mother and father, he heard someone coming to his room and he quickly placed the picture under his pillow and turned off the lamp and pretended he was asleep.

Dani opened the door and climbed into the large bed with Billy who turned and sighed in relief to see it was only her. Dani then asked, "Did you hear anything a little while ago? A weird noise?"

Billy shook his head and asked, "Do you miss mum and dad?"

Dani looked down and answered, "No"

"Liar" Billy said knowing it wasn't true. "If you don't cut that out Star might send you to a shrink"

"Where do you think they're gonna send you if you don't start talking?" Dani retorted back.

Billy said nothing and just turned around while Dani laid down and they both tried to get some sleep until suddenly the eerie noise came back and the two children used their eyes and looked towards the roof wondering where it was coming from.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	3. Two New Players

Dani and Billy stood at the staircase with their bags on their backs as Star got ready to go to work. She grabbed her handbag and said, "I might be late tonight but I'll see you after school. The bus will be here any minute"

Suddenly both Dani and Billy heard the eerie noise once again and looked to the roof as Star continued talking, "Have you both got your house keys?"

But Dani and Billy were continuing looking around for the mysterious noise. Star tried again, "Are you guys listening to me? Hello? Hello?"

Dani gasped and asked, "What?"

Star looked at them both with concern and asked, "Maybe I should wait with you until the bus comes. Did your parents used to do that?"

"No" Dani said as she looked to the roof once more.

"Are you sure? I can drop you both off if you like" Star offered.

"No it's okay. The bus will be here soon. We'll be fine" Dani said. Star nodded and said, "Okay. Please be good today"

"And Star?" Dani called out stopping Star from leaving for a moment. "Sorry for the trouble we caused you yesterday at school"

Star smiled at them and said, "I know sweetie and it's okay. I'll see you both after school"

With that Star left leaving Dani and Billy alone in the house. Dani turned to Billy and said, "You did hear it"

"Hear what?" Billy scoffed and was about to walk off when suddenly the noise came back again and this time neither of them could deny it.

They both ran upstairs to the attic and opened the door. The noise became louder and louder as they walked amongst the floor looking for whatever it was making that noise. They jumped when the noise suddenly became louder and ran over to a pile of old board games. They took off each one and then finally stopped at a game called Ghost Zone and that's when the noise stopped.

"Cool" Billy said with awe.

"Let's bring it over here" Dani said gesturing to an old crate.

They both walked over and sat down on the floor as Billy placed the gamed on the crate and opened it up to reveal two pieces on the board. Dani tried to remove them but found she couldn't and said, "That's weird the pieces are stuck"

She saw the instructions on the side and read aloud as Billy grabbed the other two game pieces which showed a medieval maiden and what looked to be a rock star, "Ghost Zone a game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles get another turn and the first player to reach the end wins"

The pieces in Billy's hand suddenly flew off and placed themselves on the empty spaces of the game board. Both their eyes widened at that and Dani said, "It must be microchips or something. Either way that was pretty cool"

Billy pulled out the dice and handed them to Dani and said, "You go first"

Dani nodded and rolled the dice and it landed on a total of six but before Dani could move her piece it moved by itself spooking them a little but Dani guessed, "Must be microchips I'm sure"

They suddenly saw the red gem in the middle glow and both looked to see writing appear and Dani read, "A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze and make you twitch"

She looked at it in confusion but then suddenly screamed as a giant green mosquito suddenly came into the room and dived towards Dani. Billy and her both ducked out of the way but then it dived at Dani again only this time Dani picked up what looked like a gun and fired it to find it sent a green blast out of it and hit the giant bug dead on and knocked it back. Billy kept down as Dani kept firing blasts at the mosquito which tried one more time to attack Dani but she fired once more and sent it flying out of the large window attic which hit an electric wire outside and got zapped.

Billy and Dani watched as the mosquito suddenly exploded into thousands of tiny little mosquitos and flew off into the town. Dani and Billy sat back down completely taken back and shocked over what just happened. Billy picked up the dice and before Dani could stop him, he rolled it onto the board which totalled in two in doubles.

Billy's game piece moved two spaces and once again writing appeared on the gem and Billy read it aloud, "This will not be an easy mission. Good old Boxy slow the expedition"

They suddenly heard noise coming from downstairs and they both ran down to see dozens of boxes flying everywhere in the basement and in the middle of it was a floating blue skinned man wearing overalls, a beanie and working gloves. Dani and Billy looked in shock at what they saw appeared to be some kind of ghost.

The ghost turned to them and shouted, "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL CONTAINERS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

He suddenly started controlling the stuff in the boxes and sending them flying at Dani and Billy who luckily went behind the door and blocked the oncoming plates and candlesticks. They opened the door to see Box Ghost continuing laughing as he took control of more boxes, he saw them again and grinned and opened a box full of very sharp knives and sent them flying. Dani and Billy both yelped and immediately shut the door and blocked the knives hitting them.

Dani and Billy ran back upstairs to the attic as Dani said, "I bet that ghost came from the game. The giant mosquito as well"

They both sat back down and Dani saw more writing on the other side of the board and said, "Oh man! I didn't read this part"

She turned the board the other way and read the rest of the inscription, "Adventurers beware! Do not begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of this game will vanish only when a player has reached Ghost Zone and called out its name"

Billy heard a noise and looked out the window to see Box Ghost flying outside and away from the house shouting while duplicating himself, "BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE!"

Billy sat back down and said, "The ghost is gone. Maybe we should put this away"

Dani stopped him and said, "No. The instructions say if we finish the game, everything that came out of it will go away. We better do it before Star gets home and chucks a fit over all the mess down there"

Billy nodded and picked up the dice and was about to hand them to her when she said, "No Billy. You rolled doubles so that means you get another turn"

Billy nodded and rolled the dice which landed on a total number of five. The game piece moved five spaces on the board and stopped. Writing appeared on the red gem and Billy read it aloud, "His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste, your party better move post-haste"

Billy and Dani looked up at each other with slight fear as Dani said, "I don't like the sound of that"

Suddenly they heard the noise of piano keys being played. They both turned and Dani whispered, "What was that?"

More noise came as it came closer and closer towards them. They both stood up as they heard the sound of growling and out of the shadows slowly came a large black haired, wolf creature standing on two legs and wearing what looked to be a ripped up green prison uniform.

"Just keep calm Billy. Just keep calm" Dani said.

The wolf suddenly howled and that's when Dani and Billy screamed and started running out of the attic. The wolf chased after them ready to make them his next meal. It chased them down the stairs and jumped down the block their escape through the kitchen door and got ready to pounce and attack them but suddenly it jumped back in fright as a green blast was shot at it's feet.

Dani and Billy looked behind them to see a 23 year old man with a ripped dirty old t-shirt and ripped up pants which had been made into shorts, his long black hair flowed freely behind him and he had a short but thick beard on his face but it was tangled and wild like his hair. But what shocked the children next was a glowing white ring appeared around his torso and suddenly his hair was changed to snow white and his eyes glowing green.

"YOU KIDS RUN!" The man shouted.

Without needing to be asked twice the children ran away leaving the unknown man to face the wolf on his own. The man stood his ground and faced the wolf as it charged at him but then man suddenly turned invisible and vanished out of sight. The wolf growled as it looked around but was suddenly blasted in the back and howled in pain as the man appeared once again behind him only this time standing in front of a bedroom door.

"Come on Wolf!" The man taunted.

The wild ghost animal growled and pounced only for the man to leap into the air out of the way and caused the wolf to slide right into the bedroom. The man immediately floated back down to the ground and locked the door and before the ghost wolf could phase out, he attached some sort of handmade device to the door and pressed it.

The entire room glowed green and the wolf couldn't get out but it managed to sink it's claws into the door a little which caused the man to yelp a little but breathed a little easier.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Old Players Return

The man looked around the house for the two children and stopped as he heard a slight noise coming from the closet on his right. He opened it up to reveal Dani and Billy hiding in there and they both screamed in fright.

"Woah! Sorry! Hold on a sec" The man said calmly and then changed back to normal only it didn't calm the children down, only made them scream once again.

"My bad. Sorry" The man said and then shut the closet door.

The man walked continued to walk around the house feeling all kinds of emotions at once from joy, relief and pure happiness. He found the place he was looking for and kicked the door down to reveal an old bedroom that looked like it had never been touched. He traced his hands on the bed and then the rusted up bicycle. He went to the closet and felt the material of the old clothes inside that would fit a young teenager, he stopped at the sight of a photo that was completely covered with dust and picked it up. He wiped the dust away to show it was a photo of a fourteen year old boy smiling with as large man, a sixteen year old girl and another man which was beside a photo in the same frame only the boy was three years old, the girl looked to be five and there was a woman standing beside the two men.

"Mum" The man whispered as he traced the picture.

Dani and Billy entered the room after finally calming down enough to face the man who had just saved their lives. The man looked at them both and asked, "Somebody roll a five or an eight?"

"Uh…he did" Dani answered as she pointed to Billy.

The man laughed with joy and just ran up and picked Billy up and spun him around in a hug although causing the boy to scream and kept shouting, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

He placed Billy down and ran out of the room and down the stairs as he shouted with joy, "I'M HOME! DAD! UNCLE VLAD! JAZZ! IT'S ME DANNY! I'M BACK! HELLO?! ANYONE HERE! IT'S ME DANNY! I'M HOME!"

He stopped at Dani and Billy and asked, "Are you my little sister and brother?"

"No but are you Danny Fenton? Jazz Fenton's brother?" Dani asked.

The man continued to smile and answered, "Yes that's right. I'm Danny Fenton. You guys know Jazz? Where is she? And who are you?"

"I'm Danielle but I like to be called Dani and this my brother Billy" Dani answered still getting over she was seeing her long lost uncle. "We're Jazz's children"

"You mean Jazz had kids? Oh man this is fantastic! So where is she? And how about dad and Uncle Vlad? Are they down at the factory?" Danny asked.

"Our mother and father have been dead for a year now. We don't know where Vlad is but Grandpa Fenton has died" Dani answered.

Danny's smile dropped to sadness and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"This house has been empty for years" Dani answered. "Everyone thought you were dead"

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, first he was hearing that his father and sister was dead, he ran out of the house in shock and horror. As he ran out he had no idea he was heading onto the street as a police car came driving down the road.

"Valerie give me that description again?" The officer asked through the radio.

"Witnesses say it's a floating man wearing overalls and work gloves and somehow he's making boxes float" A woman responded.

The man looked up and saw Danny and immediately stepped on his brakes and came to a complete stop as Danny jumped up and landed on the front of the car. The officer shook his head and climbed out and said, "Please get off the front and step onto the sidewalk"

Danny complied and asked, "What year is it?"

"Well the car was brand new" The officer answered. Danny shook his head and asked again, "No. What year is it?"

"Uh 2018 remember" Dani answered as she and Billy came outside.

Danny's eyes widened in complete shock as realised how long he had been in the game as the officer asked, "Have you got some ID? Oh let me guess you left it in the other wild man costume?"

"Twenty two years" Danny whispered. The officer then asked, "Are you from around here?"

"I was but I've been in the Ghost Zone" Danny answered. Dani then quickly lied, "Uh what he meant was Indonesia. He was in the Peace Corps"

Danny then realised what Dani was doing. He suddenly looked at the officer's name tag and his eyes widened as he recognised the name on it. Tucker Foley.

Officer Tucker Foley then turned to Dani and Billy to talk to them while Danny continued to remain in shock as he whispered, "Tucker Foley? The Techno Geek?"

"Is this man related to you?" Tucker asked. Dani nodded and answered truthfully, "Yes he's our uncle"

"And does he always dress like that?" Tucker asked unaware that Danny had spotted one of Box Ghosts duplicates phase into Tucker's police car. Dani answered, "Yes he's a vegetarian"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Danny shouted causing Tucker to look at him but saw nothing near his car. Danny simply said, "Box Ghost. Box Ghost"

Tucker turned back to Dani and asked, "Is your uncle a little nuts?"

Dani quickly lied, "He suffered a head injury a few months ago and it causes him sometimes to have episodes…."

As Dani continued to lie, Danny kept shouting at the car where Box Ghost grinned and fired the gun that was inside causing a large hole in the roof of it and making Tucker turn around. He then watched as his car suddenly drove off down the street.

"HEY! STOP! DON'T YOU MOVE! HEY STOP!" Tucker shouted as he ran and chased after his car.

Danny started running down the street again. Dani called out, "Where are you going?"

"To find out what happened to my father!" Danny called back as he continued. Dani and Bill chased after him.

As Danny ran down the familiar streets, he saw Amity Park was no longer the town he used to know. There was graffiti, houses were torn down, new shops were in place and most businesses he knew had been closed down. He came up and saw what used to be Fenton / DALV Labs was now run down and there was no signs of a single employee in sight. He went inside the building and saw all the labs were emptied and broken pieces of technology was scattered all over the floors.

He walked upstairs to an old office with two desks and on them were now dusted name tags that said Fenton and Masters. He traced the desk as Dani and Billy entered and he looked to them and said, "My dad and uncle ran the company. They created the best inventions in Amity Park and were the leading scientists in the field of Paranormal Studies"

He suddenly heard the door open below and ran downstairs to see it was Vlad Masters only he wore more casual clothes and he now had a long white beard and his though tied back was a little messy. Danny wanted nothing more but to hug his uncle but then stopped as he remembered what Dani had told him.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know other people liked to come visit the old lab" Vlad said. "You look really cold if you want I can make some coffee"

"No thanks but can I ask you a few questions?" Danny asked. Vlad nodded and then Danny asked, "Do you know what happened to the lab?"

"Yeah it shut down just like everything else in this town" Vlad answered.

"Why would they close it down?" Danny asked. Vlad sighed in sadness and answered, "Well when Jack's son ran away, we both put everything we had into finding him. All our time, our money to try and bring him back home. Eventually he stopped coming to work and just stopped caring and without his help, the factory shut down. I don't think anyone loved that boy more than Jack did and the one thing he always regretted was trying to force his son into something he may not have wanted. Two years ago he became really sick and that's when he died. It was hard for me to tell his eldest daughter he died and now with Jazz gone, I feel like my family is gone. All I have left of them is now Dani and Billy who I call from time to time"

Vlad walked outside to his car and pulled out some jeans and a jacket and handed them to Danny and said, "Here it's really cold and you should wear something warmer"

"Thank you" Danny said.

* * *

A few moments later Dani and Billy had taken Danny to his father's grave at the cemetery where he was buried next to his wife Maddie Fenton and beside them now was also Jazz's grave along with her husband Jason Broadford.

Danny looked down in sadness and allowed his tears of sadness to fall as the last words he said to his father echoed in his head.

" _I'm never talking to you again! I hate you!"_

Dani and Billy sat beside him and looked sadly at their uncle.

"I'm so sorry" Dani said. "Jazz and our dad Jason died in a car crash"

Billy then said, "She was a psychologists while our dad was in advertising"

"Thanks guys. Well at least I still have you two" Danny said and then started heading out of the grave.

Dani and Billy followed behind him and then Dani bought the subject at hand, "Uh I don't mean to press but shouldn't we finish the game and handle the stuff that has already come out?"

"What do I look like a ghost hunter?" Danny asked. Dani then said, "Well for one thing, you're the one with the ghost powers here and the game obviously gave them to you for a reason. You also seem to have faced these kind of things before and we have to finish it before our foster mother Star comes home and plus there's a wolf ghost in her room. What am I gonna tell her?"

"Won't she be surprised? I hope she's not allergic to dogs" Danny said sarcastically.

They all stopped at the sound of an ambulance and turned to see a car speeding down the street and crashed into the front causing it to spin and stop in the middle of the street. The ambulance wasn't badly damaged and they watched as the paramedics came out of the car and opened the door to see an unconscious woman.

"Get the stretcher!" One of them shouted. Another one came out and they both pulled out the stretcher and walked over to the car.

"Did we hit her that hard?" The second one asked. The first one answered, "No it looks like another one of those weird bites"

That bought Danny's attention and they walked over as they placed who Dani and Billy recognised as Shona the one who sold them the house. Dani was about to talk when Danny shushed her and looked around. After the ambulance left and the streets were cleared of civilians Danny asked, "Okay guys think. What came out of the game before me?"

"There was the wolf, someone named Box Ghost and…." Dani began answering when Billy suddenly shouted, "THAT!"

Danny turned and saw a ghost mosquito coming at them and quickly changed into his ghost form and destroyed it with an ecto blast. More suddenly came and Danny continued to fire and then said, "QUICK GET IN THE CAR!"

Dani and Billy quickly got in and shut the doors and Danny then blasted a few more and hoped in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He then turned to them and asked, "So do either of you know how to drive?"

Dani and Billy both looked at him with wide eyes while several more ghost mosquitos surrounded to the car. Danny took that as a no and said, "Okay. Well dad let me back the RV out of the driveway once. So how hard can it be?"

Dani and Billy immediately buckled up as Danny started the car but then found he wasn't moving so he started randomly pushing buttons and that's when Billy sighed and put the car in gear and they were on their way. Dani and Billy screamed as Danny was swerving all over the road, destroying mail boxes and rubbish bins before finally pulling to a stop right in front of the house.

"That wasn't so bad. Piece of cake" Danny said as he climbed out leaving a still scared Dani and Billy in the car.

Danny went upstairs to the attic and found a trunk filled with some old clothes. He managed to find a black shirt that would fit him along with blue jeans, a red jacket and some combat boots.

"Danny" Dani said behind him causing him to turn around to see her holding the game in her hands. He screamed in fright and walked off while saying, "Keep that thing away from me!"

"When are you gonna help us play? We have to hurry Star's gonna be home soon" Dani said as they followed him downstairs.

"Good! You can inform her she's the ex-owner of this house" Danny said as he headed for the bathroom. "With my father and now my sister gone, this home belongs to me"

He opened the door and closed it and was relieved to see the toilet there and whispered, "Oh thank you. No more banana leaves"

Dani sighed as she heard the shower going and decided to just wait until Danny came out and before they knew it, he started singing. Upstairs in Star's room, Wolf woke up from his nap from the sound of Danny's singing and groaned in annoyance. It was about an hour later that Danny had finally come out of the bathroom wearing the clothes he found and Dani and Billy looked to see he had cut his hair back to his original style and completely shaved the beard off hence a few bits of toilet paper covering a few small shave cuts.

"What happened to you? You shave with a piece of glass?" Billy said with a small laugh. Danny shook his head and went to the kitchen as he said, "I never shaved before"

Danny was eating a sandwich while Dani asked, "Okay how about Billy and I play and you just watch?"

"Thanks but I've already seen enough of it" Danny said as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"So if you're not gonna help us; what are you gonna do?" Dani asked. Danny shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Pretty much pick up where I left off. Hope Mr Lancer is still teaching 9th grade"

"Come on Dani he's not gonna help us. He's afraid" Billy said and then started walking away.

"What did you say?" Danny asked taken back. Billy answered, "You're afraid. It's okay to be afraid"

Dani and Billy were about to walk out again when Danny blocked them and said, "Oh you two have no idea what you're getting yourselves into"

"Whatever it is we'll handle it by ourselves. We don't need your help" Billy said and was about to leave when Danny stopped him once more, "I don't think so"

Danny continued to not smile as he said, "You think Box Ghost, Wolf and mosquitos are bad, well that's just the beginning. I've seen things you've only seen in your nightmares. Things you can't even imagine. Things you can't even see. There are things that hunt you in the night, then something screams, then you hear them eating and you pray to God that you're not dessert. I never asked to be placed in that in there. Every single day of my life for the past twenty two years I have fought to survive and hope that someone will one day roll the dice and set me free. Afraid? You don't even know what afraid is. You will not last five minutes without me"

Billy gulped but bought up enough courage to ask, "So you're gonna help us?"

Danny was silent but then answered, "I'll watch….but I'm not afraid"

With that he left the kitchen. Dani then spoke, "Billy that was very cool"

"It's reverse psychology" Billy said with a chuckle. "Mum used to pull it on me all the time"

They set the game up in the living room and Dani asked, "Are you ready?"

Billy sighed and nodded, "Yeah"

"Danny are you ready?" Dani asked as Danny was closing the curtains who then answered, "There is no ready"

Dani rolled the dice but her game piece didn't move. She tried again but once more the game piece didn't move and she said, "Danny it's not working"

Danny stopped and came over and looked at the board and realised what the problem was, "Oh no. It's not your turn"

"Yeah it is" Dani said. "I rolled first and then Billy twice because he got doubles so it's my turn again"

"No look" Danny said as he pointed to the game pieces. "If two of those pieces are yours, then who are the other pieces?"

Danny was about to touch the game piece of the Lunch Lady when he said, "The Lunch Lady was mine"

"Wait does that mean…." Billy began to ask when Danny cut in, "Yeah kid. You're playing the game I started in 1996. Which means I'm gonna have to play otherwise the game will never get finished"

Dani picked up the dice and was holding them out for Danny when he shook his head and said, "It's not my turn either"

"Whose turn is it?" Dani asked. Danny's eyes widened and he answered, "Samantha Manson"

* * *

A few moments later they walked just a few blocks down the street where another mansion stood and Danny said, "This is where she used to live. I don't even know if she lives here anymore"

"Well let's just ask whoever's home if they knew her" Dani said. "Besides according to the sign, it's now also a gothic book store and you said she was a Goth, she's probably a regular customer here"

"Good point" Danny said as they walked up to the front door. Dani knocked on the door and they heard a female voice speak from inside, "Hello?"

"Uh hi can you help us?" Dani asked. "We're trying to find someone"

"Well my book shop is closed right now" The voice said.

"Well maybe you can help us" Danny said.

The woman opened the door slightly enough to show she had black hair that reached just past her shoulders which was kept back by a purple headband, she wore a black sleeveless shirt and a crosspatch black skirt with green leggings and black boots that went up to her knees. She wore purple lipstick and had light amethyst eyes.

"What is it?" The woman asked. Danny said, "We're looking for someone who used to live here"

"No I've lived here my whole life" The woman said as she closed the door. Dani then spoke, "Then you must know Samantha Manson"

She opened the door again and asked, "What do you want with Samantha Manson and it's just Sam by the way. I have never gone by Samantha. Not now, not ever"

Danny looked at her and instantly recognised her and asked, "Sam? Sam Manson is that really you?"

"What do you want?" She whispered.

Danny leaned closer and said, "Twenty-two years ago you played a game with a boy down the street. A game with an eerie noise"

Sam's eyes widened as she heard that and asked, "How do you know that?"

"I was that boy Sam. It's me Danny. Danny Fenton" Danny answered.

Sam looked at his eyes and suddenly knew only one person with piercing blue eyes like that. Her own eyes widened as she whispered in shock, "Danny!"

And before Danny could say more she fell over and completely fainted. Danny fully opened the door and they looked down at her with shock.

"Oh that went well" Billy said sarcastically.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 **A new chapter of DANNY PHANTOM: Justice League VS Teen Titans will be published on Friday and a new chapter of Danny Phantom and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 Version) will be published tonight.**


	5. Plants Attack!

Danny carried Sam all the way back to the house on his back and a few moments later Sam woke up and she was immediately calling her therapist but she didn't answer and so she left a message, "Hi Dr Spectra. It's Sam Manson calling and I need you to call me back as soon as you can. I think I need to have my dosage checked. That event we've been discussing for a long time now, the one that didn't really happen? Oh boy! I'm having an episode with the boy that didn't really disappear. In fact I'm sitting in his living room, drinking lemonade so if you could call me back I'd be really interested in your interpretation. Thank you so much"

With that she hung up and said, "She should call me back in an hour"

"While we're waiting…." Danny said as he pulled out the game and opened it up.

As soon as Sam saw it she immediately jumped off the couch and shouted in a panic, "WOAH! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Sam! Sam! Calm down!" Danny shouted as he walked up to her. Sam then stopped and said, "Danny! I have spent over two thousand worth of therapy convincing myself that this doesn't exist, what happened to you was so awful I made the whole thing up"

"Sam it was awful. It was awful, it really was" Danny said as he grabbed her hand calmly. "But it was real. It's real"

"No, no, no! It wasn't real! You're father murdered you and chopped you up into little pieces" Sam said hoping everything was a dream but in truth it wasn't.

"Sam come on! My dad did that? My father was like a teddy bear. Wouldn't even hurt a fly let alone chop me into little pieces" Danny said. He sat her back down on the couch next to Billy and said, "Twenty-two years ago we started playing a little game and now we're gonna sit down and we're gonna finish it and guess what? It's your turn"

He handed her the dice and then sat on the other side next to Dani. Sam looked down at the dice fearfully and whimpered, "No"

"Play the game Sam" Danny said. Sam shook her head and pleaded, "No Danny please don't make me do this"

Danny sighed and held out his hand, "Fine. Just give me the dice Sam and you can go home. You don't have to play"

"Thank you" Sam said and reached over to drop the dice in his hand only he made his hand intangible and allowed the dice to fall through his hand and land on the board. Sam panicked and shouted in fear, "Oh my god! How could you do that?! And how did you do that?!"

"One the game gave me ghost powers when I entered the game and two it's the law of the Ghost Zone Sam" Danny said seriously. "You'll get used to it"

Sam continued to panic fearfully as the game piece moved on the board and the writing appeared on the gem. They all leaned over and Sam read it, "He grows much faster than bamboo. Take care or he'll come after you"

Suddenly a few pieces of the ceiling fell on top of the board and they all looked up to see plant vines growing out of the roof. Danny then said, "Oh no!"

"This isn't happening!" Sam panicked as vines continued to grow around them out of the walls and everywhere. Danny gathered them all up together and said, "It is. Stay away from the walls and don't touch anything. No quick movements until we're out of the room"

A few purple flowers grew with some sort of barbs coming out of them. Dani commented, "Wow there beautiful"

"Oh yeah they're beautiful but deadly" Danny said. "Stay away from the purple ones. They shoot poisonous barbs and make sure none of Undergrowth's vines grabs you because he'll feed you to his children. The great big purple ones"

They were unaware that a vine had managed to wrap around Billy's ankle as Sam asked, "What big purple ones and who's Undergrowth?"

The vine pulled and before they knew it, Billy was being dragged away from them. He screamed as the vine pulled him away. Danny changed into his ghost form and shouted as he flew after him, "BILLY! HOLD ON!"

Bill continued to scream until Danny grabbed his arm, "I GOT YOU!"

Sam and Dani grabbed onto him as well as Billy screamed, "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Suddenly a large plant ghost appeared in front of them and roared, "FLESH DWELLERS! YOU HAVE MADE THE MISTAKE OF SUMMONING ME FROM THE GHOST ZONE! NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF UNDERGROWTH! STARTING WITH THIS LITTLE BOY! HE WILL BECOME A FINE MEAL TO MY CHILDREN"

The small cupboard opened and revealed the vine belonging to a monstrous purple looking plant. Dani and Sam screamed at the sight of and its mouth opened to reveal sharp looking teeth ready to devour Billy as he screamed. It closed its mouth and continued to pull Billy closer and closer to it while Undergrowth laughed evilly.

"Hold on to him! It's time to take out this plant!" Danny said as he let go leaving Sam and Dani to hold onto Billy.

Danny's entire body suddenly started glowing a blue aura along with his eyes and he shouted, "HEY CABBAGE FACE! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD COLD AIR IS NOT GOOD FOR THE PLANTS?!"

Danny floated in the air and sent a massive energy wave of freezing air, completely freezing all the vines, plants and Undergrowth in ice and snow. Danny floated down and cut the now frozen vine off Billy's leg releasing him from the plants hold. Dani hugged her little brother close to her as the plants and vines all shrivelled up as Undergrowth shrunk down after Danny fired a combined ice and ecto blasts right at his chest and destroyed him.

"Billy are you okay?" Danny asked. Billy nodded still shaken up from almost being eaten.

"Alright let's get out of the living room. It won't be long until Undergrowth starts growing back. It'll be slow but I'll put an ice barrier around this room along with a shield to keep him in here" Danny said.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	6. A Hunter From The Darkest Wild

Tucker ran down the streets until finally he found his car only to shout, "OH MY GOD!"

The front of the police vehicle had been crashed into a tree and smoke had come from the engine. He shook his head at the sight of the damage done to the front and got inside hoping it would work. He turned the key and luckily the car started which he sighed in relief. He suddenly heard his boss Valerie over the radio and answered, "Tucker here"

"Where have you been Tucker? We've got some sort of weird floating man on our hands" Valerie said.

"Look you're gonna have to get Stan or Kwan on it" Tucker said. "I'm heading over to the old Fenton place to check out a suspicious character"

"Oh very well but if it gets too out of hand, you need to get out there" Valerie said. "Oh and are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"You know it" Tucker said and hung up. He then whispered as he backed out onto the street, "I should have been a fireman"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house Danny had just finished placing an ice barrier around the large doors of the living room. Dani then came up and said, "Here. I found that device from the attic"

He took the square cube out of her hand and placed it on the door and pressed a button. A green shield formed around the doors and said, "Thank god the old PFGS still works"

"PFGS?" Dani asked. Danny answered, "Stands for Portable Fenton Ghost Shield. One of my dad's favourite inventions"

Suddenly Sam tried to make a break for the front door but Danny flew up and grabbed her stopping her from leaving. She tried to get out of his grip but he was really strong, "Get your hands off me!"

"The game is not over yet Sam" Danny said as he started taking her to the library.

"Well it is for me!" Sam persisted as she continued to struggle. "You are not in the Ghost Zone anymore! Stop it! You don't treat people like this!"

Dani and Billy followed them to library and sat down at the table after Danny let go of Sam and changed back into his human form. Dani placed the game on the table and opened it up ready to go.

Sam then tried again to leave, "Anybody up for some ice tea?"

But Danny merely shot some ice near her feet and with that she sat back down in her seat. She tried one more time and pleaded, "Danny please don't make me play this game. Last time it ruined my life"

Danny scoffed with a sarcastic chuckle and said, "It ruined your life? In the Ghost Zone you must wait, until the dice read five or eight. Sound familiar?"

"I was only a kid Danny. You my best friend disappeared and as soon as you did a bunch of ghost bats surrounded me and chased me down the street" Sam said feeling fear and sadness from the past and the present. "I'm sorry Danny. No-one believed me. I was afraid and all alone"

"So was I Sam for twenty-two years" Danny said. Sam nodded knowing how he felt and said, "Me too"

"It's okay Sam we're scared too" Dani said. "But if we finish the game it'll all go away"

"What if I get stuck in the game?" Sam asked fearfully. Danny placed his hand on top of hers and said, "You won't. Because I won't stop playing"

"And neither will I" Dani said as he placed her hand on top of his. Billy placed his hand in as he said, "I won't either so please help us finish this Sam"

Sam was silent and with a sigh she agreed, "Okay. I must be out of my mind"

"Hey come on. We'll be fine" Danny said as he kept holding Sam's hand. "We just have to keep our heads and roll with the punches"

Sam and Danny smiled at each other. She really had missed his smile. Danny realised he was still holding Sam's hand and let go though both of them blushed for a few moments. Dani and Billy noticed and smirked a little bit. Danny picked up the dice and rolled it on the board, the game piece moved and they all looked to read the message on the gem.

"A hunter from the darkest wild…" Danny's eyes widened in fear and he stood up from his chair and finished, "Makes you feel just like a child"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked. Danny answered fearfully, "Skulker"

A blast suddenly shot right through the window and destroyed a globe. They all ducked down as suddenly a robotic ghost with a flaming Mohawk burst through the outside doors of the library with a couple of blasters in on his metal arms. Danny immediately changed into his ghost form and flew out of the room just as the ghost fired another deadly shot but missed by an inch.

"YOU MISERABLE COWARD! YOU CAN'T OUTRUN SKULKER GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER!" The ghost who identified himself as Skulker shouted as he chased after Danny. "COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Skulker walked out into the hallway and fired another blast but Danny managed to dodge it. He stopped and before Skulker could shoot him, Danny fired a snowball and blocked the hole in his blaster which caused it to explode but not enough to stop the hunter as another blaster appeared on his wrist.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH WHELP!" Skulker roared as Danny ran out the front door in his human form. "Coming ready or not"

Danny ran out onto the street narrowly dodging another one of Skulker's blasts. Tucker was coming down the street when he saw Danny running and he heard a shot being fired. He stopped the car and got out but before he could stop Danny he saw Skulker flying towards him.

He pulled out his gun and ordered the hunter, "Drop whatever gun you're using and put your hands in the air!"

But Skulker ignored him and fired at his car. Tucker ducked as Skulker blasted the windows and then a street lamp and continued to fly after Danny to hunt him down. Skulker saw Danny and was about to fire another blast but suddenly his blaster powered down.

He growled, "Looks like I'll need to upgrade before I continue the hunt"

With that he turned invisible and flew off on his jet pack. Tucker stood up and his jaw dropped at the damage done to his car but when he looked around there was no sign of the weird looking gun wielder or Danny. Tucker got back in his car and drove off to find Danny feeling he was definitely connected to all the weird stuff going on around Amity Park today.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	7. STAMPEDE!

Danny returned back to the house invisibly and sighed in relief. He walked up to the others who were staring out the window keeping an eye out for him, he turned visible and asked, "Whose turn is it?"

"It's my turn" Dani answered as they all sighed in relief. Sam then started, "You could have told us there was a ghost in there that hunts people"

"Well I didn't know okay. It's just a roll of a dice" Danny said sarcastically.

"Is he the reason you didn't want to play?" Dani asked as they headed back to the library. Sam stopped and scoffed as she heard that.

"You didn't want to play either? You Mr oh we started something twenty-two years ago and now we gotta finish it?" Sam asked as they continued.

Billy and Dani sat down at the table while Danny and Sam continued talking, "So what's the deal with this guy?"

"He's a hunter Sam. He hunts and he either collects or kills things and right now he wants to hunt and kill me" Danny answered.

"Why you?" She asked. He shrugged and answered, "Me? I don't know. Other the fact that I'm half-human, half-ghost everything about me he finds offensive"

"You ever thought about sitting down and talking about your differences?" Sam suggested. Danny looked at her in disbelief, "Are you crazy?! The man has a gun…"

"Don't ever call me crazy Danny!" Sam snapped with a frown. "Ever! 'Cause everyone in this town has called me crazy ever since I told the cops you were sucked into a board game"

"Maybe you should just take your turn Dani" Billy said as the two watched them argue.

"You know what it's like to be known as the Goth girl who saw Danny Fenton murdered? Do you think anyone besides Tucker showed up at sixteenth birthday party?" Sam continued.

"Look I'm sorry all that happened to you but think about what I went through Sam" Danny said. "I never asked to be given ghost powers. I had to spend every single day trying to survive the next day praying that someone out here would get me out and when I finally get out I find out that my sister died and also my father and the last thing I said to him was I hated him. How do you think that makes me feel?"

As the two continued Dani rolled the dice and after the game piece moved she read the message on the gem, "Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder. Staying put would be a blunder"

They both suddenly heard a rumbling noise coming from the bookshelf. Danny and Sam stopped arguing and Danny slowly walked towards the shelf and listened carefully as the noise got louder and the room began to shake. Some books started falling off the shelf.

Danny turned to them and shouted, "Run! It's a stampede!"

Dani, Billy and Sam immediately ran out of the room while Danny quickly grabbed the game and followed just as the entire shelf exploded and dozens of different ghost animals from giant snakes, wolves, tigers, lions, elephants, squids and everything came stampeding through the hallways.

"DON'T LOOK BACK!" Danny shouted as he ran.

They all quickly jumped into another room as the stampede broke right through the walls at the end of the house and out to the streets of Amity Park. One ectopus suddenly landed in front of them and before they could do anything, it grabbed the game and flew off.

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew after the ectopus as he shouted, "Why didn't you grab the game Billy?!"

Billy looked down thinking it was his fault but Sam said, "Just ignore him honey"

"Where are you going?!" Sam called out to him. Danny called back, "He'll head for water!"

All three of them followed after him unaware that thanks to the stampede the portable shield and Danny's ice barrier had been broken and now Undergrowth was heading for the streets and forests of Amity Park already growing back stronger than ever.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	8. Old Friends Reunite

Skulker stood in the forest and had finished upgrading his suit after stealing some technology from the town. He placed on it all on and he now had some major weapons upgrades from rocket launchers, blades, guns, blasters, rockets and ecto signatures.

"Let's see how the cowardly whelp escapes from me this time" Skulker said with a predatory grin and then threw his head back and laughed ready to begin the hunt once again.

* * *

Dani, Billy and Sam had arrived at the river which was just inside the woods of Amity Park. Sam called out, "Danny!"

They all heard someone call out, "Shush!"

They turned and found Danny facing the ectopus as it was sitting on one of the wet rocks with the game near its tentacles. Danny reached over to grab the game but missed as the ectopus slapped his hand away with a tentacle. Danny then blasted a small ray into the water and made a fish jump out and land in his hand.

"Hey you want this tasty fishy?" Danny offered. "Oh does you?"

The ectopus grinned at the sight of the fish and with that Danny threw the fish and the ectopus caught it with its tentacles but unfortunately knocked the game into the water before Danny could grab it and it started flowing down the fast currents.

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew after it. Billy suddenly got an idea as he saw a tree branch nearby and immediately ran over to it despite Sam and Dani's protests. Danny continued to chase after the game and saw it was quickly heading for the waterfall, he was about to go at top speed when he saw Billy climb onto the branch, hang upside down by his legs and quickly grabbed the game before it could go over.

Danny smiled for a moment as he watched Billy sit back up on the branch and then stopped as he realised how much danger his nephew had put himself in.

* * *

Skulker traced Danny's ecto signature back to the house and saw the damage done by the stampede, his scanner picked up Danny's signature again and grinned as he saw it was heading for the forest and started flying towards it ready to hunt his favourite prey down.

* * *

Billy got back on the land and smiled as he saw Sam, Dani and Danny walking towards him. Sam and Dani hugged him quickly while saying simultaneously with proud smiles, "Bill are you okay? / Billy that was amazing! / That was great / You gave me chills"

Danny was the only one that was silent. Sam gestured for him to say something but all he said was as he grabbed the game of Billy and started heading off, "Great work. Let's go"

Billy looked at him in confusion but they all just followed him unaware that Skulker was right on their trail catching up with them.

They walked at the side of the road heading back to the house when they saw Tucker driving down the road and immediately pulled over near them. Danny then said, "Okay just act natural"

Tucker reversed and stopped them, "Hey!"

Danny quickly gave the game to Billy and whispered, "Hide the game"

Billy grabbed the game and kept it hidden as he stood behind Danny. Tucker got out of the car and said to Danny, "I don't believe this. Every time there's trouble I run into you"

Danny shrugged in confusion and said, "Me? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Alright pal I'm taking you in for questioning" Tucker said as he grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going anywhere" Danny protested but Tucker pushed him to the side of the car and handcuffed him and as Danny moved his head he swore he saw a bullet shoot right past him and his eyes widened in fear as he knew who was nearby.

"Uh just a second you can't take him. He's…." Sam began when Dani cut in with a lie, "Her fiancé"

"Wait I though you said he was you're uncle and Sam you never told me you got engaged" Tucker said with confusion.

Danny however got into the car and said, "It's okay guys, I'll be back before you know it"

Skulker watched as he got in the car and growled in frustration as he couldn't shoot him from where he was. Tucker got in the car as Sam said, "Remember you said you'd never abandon your friends or family"

"We'll finish the game later" Danny pressed as Sam and Dani looked at him in confusion unaware that Billy went over to a rock and opened up the game board as he whispered, "Skulker. Skulker"

Dani and Sam immediately know knew what he was talking about and nodded discreetly. Tucker started the car and said to them, "I suggest you all go home now"

Tucker took off as Billy was counting how many spaces was between his game piece and the middle and thought of an idea to win the game and picked up the dice.

"Now how are we supposed to finish the game?" Dani asked. Sam answered, "We can't. We can't finish it without him"

"Dani! Sam!" Billy called in panic.

They both turned and saw Billy sitting in front of the game with it opened. Sam and Dani sat down as Sam asked, "What happened?"

"I thought I could end the game myself. I was only ten spaces away" Billy said. Dani looked at the game and saw Billy's piece went back a couple of space and the message appeared and read aloud, "A law of the Ghost Zone had been broken. You will slip back even more than your token"

"You tried to cheat?" Sam asked.

Billy shook his head and answered, "No! I tried to drop the dice so they landed on twelve"

"Oh okay well unfortunately that is cheating" Sam pointed out.

Dani's eyes suddenly widened at Billy and shouted, "Billy your hair! You're hair's changing colour!"

Sam pulled out a small make-up mirror and handed it to Billy and he looked to see his hair was indeed changing to dark blue with white streaks in it. They all then realised he was changing slowly into a ghost form!

* * *

Meanwhile in town Box Ghost and his duplicates continued to fly around and cause trouble and mayhem. A few of them stopped at a massive box store and saw huge amounts of boxes all shapes and sizes. The duplicates broke in scaring the store owner out and started taking all the boxes and breaking the windows in the process.

* * *

As Tucker drove down the road he listened over the radio and heard about all the chaos not only from some kind of flying man but now a whole herd of animals crashing through the streets of Amity Park.

"Look what is this about?" Tucker asked. "I know you know man"

"Yes I do but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you Tucker" Danny said.

"Hey how'd did you know my name is Tucker?" Tucker asked. Danny then answered, "I know a lot more than that. I know you used to have an internship at Fenton / DALV Labs and they used to call you Techno Geek"

Tucker laughed a little at his old nickname and said, "Techno Geek. Yeah that's right. I did have an internship until old man Fenton fired me"

He frowned at that part and said, "It was worth it because I lied to stop my best friend from getting in trouble for accidently wrecking one of the machines. Funny though you look a lot like him"

Danny remembered that part about the machine and looked down in guilt as he finished, "The one thing though I'll never forget is that I never got to show this amazing thing I invented. I had something made that could have turned this whole town around"

"You're PDA" Danny said. Tucker nodded and said though wondering how Danny knew that, "Yeah that's right"

"Listen Tucker I know it doesn't mean much after twenty two years but I'm sorry" Danny apologised. "I'm really sorry"

Tucker looked at him confused and asked, "Sorry for what?"

Danny looked at him seriously and said, "It's me Danny. Danny Fenton"

Tucker immediately slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. He looked at Danny in shock and asked, "Danny! You're alive! W-what the heck happened to you man?! Where have you been all this time?!"

"Well it's kind of a long story and it's kind of got something to do with all the stuff that's happening around town….." Danny began

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	9. Sir Save-A-Lot

Dani, Billy and Sam got out of the cab as it stopped in town. Billy's hair had fully changed colour, his usual blue eyes flashed different colours but they became mostly orange and he was randomly going invisible and visible at times.

The three looked around and saw people running down the streets screaming and taking stuff from stores. Dani asked, "This is crazy! What's going on?"

"Apparently there's a sale" Sam said sarcastically though they had already guessed what was probably going on.

All their eyes widened as they saw more of Box Ghost's duplicates riding down the street on a police motorcycle. Sam asked to make sure she wasn't going crazy, "You just saw three ghosts on a motorcycle right?"

"Yeah" Dani and Billy answered.

"Good. Let's go" Sam said and the three headed over to the bank.

Sam was about to withdraw some cash from the ATM but it was out of service. Sam sighed and suggested, "Well maybe we can bail Danny out with a check"

Suddenly Billy felt a pair of hands snatch the game out of his arms. They all turned to see it was Skulker!

"Now tell that snivelling coward that if he wants…." Skulker began to demand as Sam stood protectively in front of Billy and Dani but he was interrupted by a crowd of screaming people running right past them.

Billy saw his opportunity and snatched the game out of Skulker's hands and ran off into the chaotic streets with Skulker chasing after him. Billy was almost hit by a couple of cars but the drivers immediately ran out of them and started running with the other screaming people. Billy turned his head to see exactly what everyone was screaming and running from, it was the stampede of ghost animals.

Billy jumped inside the car hoping to be protected by the stampede of animals and immediately ducked down just as the giant ghost elephant stomped in the roof of the car crushing it in. More animals continued to stop on top of the car, Billy screamed and moved under the dashboard but he was squashed in between the steering wheel and the seat.

As soon as the stampede had passed Skulker had walked over to the car and snatched the game right out of his hands and flew off.

"HELP ME!" Billy screamed.

"BILLY!" Dani screamed as she and Sam came running towards him. Billy shouted, "Help! Get me out of here!"

"It's alright Billy we got you" Sam said as they pulled him out.

Sam pulled out of her handbag a boomerang looking device and said, "I remember Danny's father making this back when we were kids. He made it to track down ghosts and hopefully it'll lead us to Skulker"

She told the device, "FIND SKULKER!"

She threw the boomerang and it started soaring through the air, they followed it right to a store called Sir Save-A-Lot and saw him enter the store as Sam caught back the boomerang. They both went inside the store to see many customers stealing items off the shelves.

They hid among the isles looking for any sign of Skulker and finally they found the game at a cash register. Sam gestured for Billy and Dani to stay hidden as she walked over slowly and then grabbed the game but she was stopped as Skulker turned visible grabbed her by the arm.

"Gotcha girlie. When Danny hears of your predicament he'll come" Skulker said with a grin.

"You know what he doesn't even know I'm here so this isn't going to work, your plan is ruined and I'm getting out of here" Sam said and was about to escape when Skulker gripped her more tightly and then fired a few shots of his blaster in the air. "DON'T MOVE OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

The other customers screamed and ran, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! / SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!"

Skulker grinned even wider as he knew that calling the cops would get Danny's attention unaware that Billy had managed to sneak up behind him. He had concentrated very hard and suddenly electricity sprouted from his hands and shocked Skulker hard causing him to let go of Sam and the game and all three of them ran off hiding in the store.

* * *

Danny had just finished explaining everything to Tucker from when he disappeared twenty-two years ago right up from everything that's happening today, "If you let me go I can stop all this"

Tucker looked down deep in thought trying to grasp everything his friend had told him. Danny sighed "I know it sounds like something out of the Twilight Zone but it's the truth. Please Tuck you need to help me on this"

Tucker shook his head and turned Danny around to remove the handcuffs as he said, "I know I'm gonna regret this"

He finished unlocking the handcuffs and asked, "There I let you go. Now what are we gonna do?"

Danny suddenly handcuffed Tucker to the door of the car and grabbed the keys and said, "You are gonna stay here"

"Wait those are my keys!" Tucker pleaded but Danny threw them away and started running as he said, "I'm sorry but this is something I have to do"

"DANNY!" Tucker shouted.

"You'll thank me someday" Danny said as he continued but then stopped as he heard Valerie call over Tucker's radio, "Code Red! We got a hostage situation with some kind of armed metal man at Sir Save-A-Lot involving a woman and two children. It sounds like the same gunman you reported earlier"

He immediately knew who she was talking about and went back to Tucker and asked, "What's Sir Save-A-Lot?"

"It's a discount store" Tucker answered.

"Okay that's where I need to go. I'll drive" Danny said and he climbed in and closed the door gently to not hurt Tucker's handcuffed arm.

"Uh dude you have driven before right?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded and answered, "Yeah don't worry. I've done this before once"

Tucker's eyes widened and he gulped nervously as Danny turned on the sirens and started heading down the road at high speed.

* * *

Back at the store Sam ran around with the game in her hands dodging Skulker's blasts left and right as he chased after her. Billy had grabbed a rowboat and was getting trap all ready for Skulker when the time was right.

* * *

Danny continued to drive as he asked, "Where's Sir-Save-A-Lot?"

"Just as you hit Maple Street" Tucker answered.

"Where the old Townser House is" Danny said. Tucker shook his head and said, "No it's no longer there, it's now a Nasty Burger. Or at least it was I don't know what's left of it. People of this town are going loopy"

* * *

"DANI!" Sam shouted as she pushed a trolley that had the game in it to her and continued to run.

Dani grabbed the trolley and started running throughout the store pushing it while Skulker now chased after her. Billy grabbed two oxygen tanks and brought them over to his trap.

* * *

Danny suddenly looked in the rear mirror and saw a police motorcycle behind them and said, "Looks like we got company"

"Oh don't worry that's just a traffic cop. He'll back us up" Tucker said.

The motorcycle drove along-side them but Tucker's mouth dropped as he saw it wasn't a traffic cop but Box Ghost duplicates riding it. Danny and Tucker looked at each other strangely and Danny just sped up and left the motorcycle trailing behind them.

* * *

Dani stopped as she saw Skulker with the game in her hands and continued to run. Skulker began to chase after her again but suddenly nearly fell over as he almost slipped on some washing detergent. He managed to regain his balance and saw Billy sitting on a weightlifting seat that was behind the boat which had been connected to the oxygen tanks. Billy pulled the rope and the weight of the dumbbells fell on the tanks breaking the ends off them and before Skulker could do anything the boat came at him at full speed and hit him dead on.

He fell in the boat and screamed as he crashed right through the wall. The three of them then started heading for the exit but Skulker recovered quickly and shot the chains off the shelf that was holding car tyres causing them to trip over.

Danny and Tucker were getting closer and closer to the store, Danny switched off the sirens to give Skulker the element of surprise.

Skulker walked up to Sam, Dani and Billy. Sam grabbed hold of Dani and Billy protectively as Skulker sneered, "Stop your cringing woman. I could have shot you at any moment"

"Then why didn't you tin head?" Sam asked.

"You didn't roll the dice. Danny did" Skulker answered. "He should be here any moment to save the woman he loves and the only silly little family he has left"

* * *

"Okay Danny hit the brakes" Tucker said as they came up to the store but the car kept going. "HIT THE BRAKES! DANNY HIT THE BRAKES!"

"THE BRAKES AREN'T WORKING!" Danny screamed and suddenly both boys screamed, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They crashed right through the windows and straight into the store shelves and finally came to a stop. The shelves tumbled over and Skulker screamed as two whole shelves of paint came crashing down right on top of him, the wet paint short circuiting his metal suit and saving Sam, Dani and Billy in the process.

Sam grabbed the game as Danny came over to them and asked, "Are you guys alright? Where's Billy?"

"We're fine and I'm right here" Billy answered as he removed the tyres off him showing Danny he was turning into a ghost.

"Oh great" Danny sighed.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	10. Monsoon!

Star was driving down the road heading for home after a long day at work. She was happy that she didn't receive a single phone call from the principle about Dani or Billy getting into trouble. She stopped at a red light and suddenly felt the ground beneath her shake and was shocked to see a whole stampede of animals run right down the road not even taking notice of her. She was so distracted that she didn't notice a duplicate of Box Ghost sneak into her car.

Once the animals were gone, she got back inside her car and started heading off again when suddenly Box Ghost appeared and shouted, "BEWARE!"

She screamed in fright causing her to accidently steer her car right off the road and crashed into a small stream.

* * *

Back at Sir Save-A-Lot Tucker dragged his car door which he was still handcuffed to an aisle and grabbed the saw to cut the handcuffs off the door to set him free.

* * *

Sam and Danny walked ahead while Billy stayed beside Dani looking down feeling really guilty. Sam then said, "Danny talk to him. He's only a kid and he was just trying to help"

Danny sighed and just handed Sam the game as she called, "Dani come walk with me a moment"

Dani nodded and left Billy alone with Danny who kept looking down. Danny just continued to frown as he said, "I warned you about this Billy. But no! You wanted to play the game"

Billy didn't say anything and just continued to look down and started whimpering a little as tears fell from his eyes. Danny continued, "What are you crying? You don't cry, you keep your chin up"

But the tears wouldn't stop falling and that's when Danny stopped him from walking and said, "Crying never helped anyone do anything okay. You have a problem you face it like a man"

Billy looked up at him finally but the tears wouldn't stop as he looked down again. Danny realised he was being harsh on him and so he smiled gently and said, "I'm sorry Billy. You were only trying to help"

He kneeled down to his height, "Twenty-two years in the deepest darkest part of the Ghost Zone and I still ended up sounding like my father"

He pulled Billy into a hug which he returned as he finished, "I'm so sorry. It's okay. It's alright. Remember what you told me? It's alright to be afraid"

"I know but it's not that" Billy said as they pulled apart.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

Billy didn't say anything except just showed him his teeth where Danny could see that two of his teeth were bleeding and were about to come out and just at the top were the tips of a pair of fangs growing. Danny nodded and understood what was going on.

Danny grabbed the two front of parts of his teeth and asked, "You ready?"

Billy nodded and winced and bit back a scream as Danny pulled out the teeth and the fangs fully grew where the empty spaces were. They arrived back at the house as Danny said, "Don't worry. We're gonna have you turned back into your old self in no time flat. We're gonna go in here and finish the game no matter what"

They opened the door only to find that Undergrowth's vines had grown everywhere. Danny then said, "Suddenly I feel right at home"

* * *

Tucker had just finished putting brake fluid into the motor of the car but as soon as he put the lid down it completely fell off and he backed out of the store and started driving back on the road in his now completely damaged car unaware that back in the store something had begun moving in the piles of paint tins revealing a now fully working mechanical arm covered in paint.

Tucker got on the radio and said, "Valerie this is Tucker. Yeah I think I know who's behind all this and I'm heading over to the Fenton place. Get me some backup"

However all he could hear over the radio was someone shouting, "BEWARE! BEWARE! BEWARE!"

Tucker just looked at the radio in confusion and just hung up.

Star was walking down the side of the road when she saw Tucker and began calling out as she walked out onto the road, "WAIT! STOP!"

Tucker pulled over and although she was shocked at the state of his car she didn't really care at the moment. Tucker asked as he recognised her, "Hey Star. It's been a long time. So what's the problem?"

"Oh Tucker! It's so good to see you. Can I have a ride home please?" Star asked.

"Sure. Where do you live?" Tucker asked. Star answered, "At the old Fenton House"

Tucker's eyes widened at that and he asked, "Do you have children? A boy and a girl?"

"Oh my god! That's Dani and Billy my foster children!" Star said now scared. "What happened?"

"Get in and I'll explain everything on the way" Tucker said unaware that a vine was coming right through his car window.

Star screamed as she saw the vine which Tucker finally noticed and screamed as well as he quickly climbed out of the car. The vine pulled the car towards the woods and flipped it to the side as two more vines came out and completely folded the car in half and pulled it into the woods never to be seen again.

Tucker was just silent at first but then shouted in anger, "FINE! TAKE IT!"

He calmed down and said, "We gotta get to the house"

Star nodded still completely shocked over what just happened and the two began to walk back to the house.

* * *

Dani, Sam, Danny and Billy sat down in the middle of the front part of the house. Sam shivered a little and asked, "Shouldn't we play someplace else?"

Danny shook his head and said, "I grew up in places like this while in the Ghost Zone. It's out there that scares me"

Dani counted the spaces and said, "Hey Sam if you roll a twelve you win"

Sam picked up the dice and rolled it onto the board hoping to get a twelve but unfortunately rolled a three. She looked down in disappointment but Danny comforted her and said, "It's okay"

Sam read the message on the gem, "Every night at the quarter moon, there will be a monsoon in your lagoon. Monsoon? Well at least we're inside"

Danny just said sarcastically, "Yeah right"

Lightning struck and before they knew it the room turned dark and rain started completely pouring down upon them. Sam stood up and said, "Well a little rain never hurt anybody"

"Yeah but a lot can kill you" Danny said. "Monsoons happen on some of the islands and trust me when I say it's not like Floody Waters"

Danny closed the game and grabbed it as the water on the floor began to rise higher and higher as the rain continued. Sam asked, "What do we do now?"

"We get to higher ground!" Danny shouted over the roaring of thunder.

All of them started heading for the attic holding the onto each other as they walked against the flooding water coming down the stairs but they didn't even make it halfway up when suddenly a wave of water came crashing down on them and sent them into the now half-filled house.

"Everyone okay?!" Danny called out to them which they all responded.

Sam suddenly saw something huge coming towards them and shouted in panic, "DANNY WHAT IS THAT?!"

Danny looked and saw it was a huge ghost crocodile and immediately screamed, "SWIM! SWIM!"

They all headed to the now floating dining table which was just under the large chandelier and climbed on as Danny shouted, "STAY ON THE TABLE AND KEEP OUT OF THE WATER!"

The alligator snapped at them from the side but Danny blasted him away but the crocodile was pretty strong. Danny changed into his ghost form and placed Dani, Billy and the game on the chandelier, he was about to place Sam on it when suddenly the crocodile hit the front of the table with its mighty jaw and sent Danny flying up onto the chandelier and knocking Billy right into the water. Sam screamed as she was about to head right into the crocodile's mouth but stopped it with her feet just on the front of its mouth.

"BILLY!" Dani screamed as she saw another crocodile coming to eat Billy.

Danny quickly flew down and blasted the crocodile away with an ectoblast and pulled Billy out of the water. Danny then shouted as he jumped into the water, "HANG ON SAM!"

Danny jumped onto the back of the crocodile giving Sam a chance to quickly climb onto the chandelier with the help of Dani and Billy. The water continued to rise as Danny continued to wrestle with the crocodile.

Outside the front door Star and Tucker had just arrived but when Star tried to open the door it wouldn't budge.

"Star step back a little. They probably left the TV on too loud" Tucker said and knocked on the door. Star tried calling again, "DANI! BILLY!"

They both suddenly heard screaming and the door still wouldn't budge. Tucker pulled out his gun and said, "Star stand back please"

Star stepped back as Tucker kicked the door but water started leaking out and before they could do anything, the doors burst open and they were washed away with water as it came pouring out of the house. Danny immediately flew out of the water as the current started taking him and the crocodile out the door and got on the chandelier.

Tucker and Star screamed as they held onto the broken doors and were taken down the rushing water. They both screamed even louder as they saw the crocodiles swim right past them.

With the house now completely drained Danny helped them all down from the chandelier as he changed back into his human form. After helping Sam down, they both found they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Thank you for wrestling that alligator for me. It was so amazing and brave" Sam said. Danny smiled back and his eyes widened as he saw she closed her eyes and was about to kiss him when he cut her off nervously and blushing madly, "It was a crocodile. Alligators don't have that little fringe"

He walked away still blushing. Sam smiled and blushed as well as she whispered, "My mistake"

Dani and Billy smirked and whispered to each other as they all headed for the attic, "Lovebirds"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	11. GHOST ZONE!

The four of them entered the attic and closed the door. They sat down around the wooden box using it for a table and opened up the game board to get started.

Danny suddenly said jokingly, "I got it! Colonel Mustard in the library with a wrench"

Everyone however just remained silent while he chuckled a little. He cleared his throat and just picked up the dice and rolled a seven which left him only three more spaces away from the end. The message appeared on the gem and he read aloud, "Beware the ground on which you stand. The floor is quicker than the sand"

Suddenly the floor beneath him shifted into liquid and he got stuck waist length in the floor while Dani quickly grabbed the game before it was sunk away. Danny changed into his ghost form but suddenly the floor glowed green and zapped him hard causing him to yelp in pain and change back into his human form.

"Darn it! This is ecto quick sand. It cancels out ghostly energy leaving me useless!" Danny shouted in panic.

"Okay Danny just stay calm and don't struggle" Sam said.

"I'm calm. Sure" Danny said sarcastically.

"Danny grab onto this!" Dani yelled as she held out a hat rack.

Danny grabbed on and Dani started pulling as he continued to sink deeper but it immediately broke and caused Dani to fall backwards. As Billy grabbed a trombone from one of the shelves Dani grabbed the game and rolled the dice to take her turn.

Sam and Billy held onto one end of the trombone while Danny grabbed the other and they pulled hoping to save him as he was almost up to his neck sinking. They pulled and pulled until suddenly the trombone came apart as well.

"STOP GIVING ME THINGS THAT COME APART!" Danny shouted as he was sinking further into the floor.

The message appeared slowly as Sam got on her stomach using an old closet door. Danny's face was slowly disappearing but Sam dug her arms in the sand and managed to pull his face up as he held onto her arms with his hands. Dani read the full message, "There is a lesson you will learn. Sometimes you must go back a turn"

Danny yelped as the floor went back to normal but now the problem was he was still stuck in the floor with Sam's arms stuck as well.

"Ow" He groaned a little from the tightness of being stuck in the floor. Sam asked, "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No" Danny answered as Dani and Billy came up to them. He clapped his hands a little and said, "Oh thank you Dani. Thank you. That was very quick thinking but Sam and I would like to get out of the floor so it's your turn Billy. I'd phase myself out but unfortunately that zap made me a little weak"

"Okay just hang on" Billy said and he and Dani walked over to the game board and Billy rolled the dice taking his turn.

Sam looked down at Danny and said, "I thought I lost you again"

Danny smiled warmly the best he could and said, "Thanks for sticking around this time"

They both continued to smile lovingly at each other as Danny caressed her face with his hand. Billy read the message of the gem, "Need a hand? While you just wait, we'll help you out. We each have eight"

Billy looked up as he heard some kind of small screeching noise and suddenly screamed at the window as he saw a huge medium sized glowing purple and red spider crawling down the window. Dani turned and saw it and screamed as well and found that more ghost spiders had come out and crawled around them.

Sam screamed as she saw them as well. Danny couldn't see very well with his face in the floor and he asked, "What is it?!"

"ARGHH! NOTHING!" Sam screamed. Danny retorted, "We don't go ARGHHH for nothing!"

He looked at a mirror near him and saw the spiders and screamed himself. He turned to Billy and said, "Billy! Uncle Vlad made a powerful ecto-blaster and there's a device that'll capture these spiders in the shed. It looks like a thermos. Hurry! Go!"

Billy immediately took off jumping over one of the spiders. Dani saw the blaster she had used in the morning when the mosquito attacked and grabbed it. She started blasting spiders left and right trying to keep them at bay. Sam screamed as she felt the legs of one of the spiders starting to crawl on her leg.

"SAM!" Dani screamed as she ran over and blasted the spider away.

As Billy ran out the door heading to the shed, Star had arrived and entered the house and was shocked to find all the damage and vines crawling around everywhere, she wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Billy picked up the axe that was near the shed and broke the lock on the door with it, he entered the shed to find dozens of old weapons. He picked up the medium sized blaster and the thermos and started heading back for the attic to help the others.

"Dani! Billy!" Star called out as she looked around for them.

She looked up and screamed as she saw Danny's legs dangling through the roof, she went to her bedroom and opened the door to find Wulf in there. He roared and she screamed and immediately shut the door once again.

She heard someone coming and turned to see Billy only to be completely shocked at his now ghostly appearance as he walked up to her. He said, "Star it's me Billy!"

She completely lost it and screamed as she ran backwards and fell into the closet. Billy sighed and locked her inside as he said, "I don't have time right now but I'll explain later"

Back upstairs Danny said to Sam, "Sam! It's your turn. It's your turn! You can finish the game if you roll a seven!"

"I can't roll!" Sam screamed as the spiders continued their assault around them.

"Put the dice in your mouth" Danny pressed. Sam nodded and called out, "Dani bring the game!"

Dani grabbed the game and suddenly a purple plant sprouted from the floor causing Dani to scream which caused the plant to shoot the poisonous barbs straight at her which hit her neck dead on. Billy entered the room and saw Dani near the plant and shouted, "DANI!"

He ran over and blasted the plant with a lightning blast which completely destroyed it as Dani removed the barbs from her neck. Billy turned and asked, "Dani are you okay?"

"I'm fine just help them" Dani said.

Billy nodded and immediately started blasting at the spiders and sucking them into the thermos. Dani bought the game over to Sam and placed the dice into her mouth which she let go onto the game board but unfortunately didn't roll a seven.

Dani stood up and suddenly collapsed on an old mattress, feeling the effects of the poison going through her body a spider was about to attack Dani when Billy sucked it up into the thermos and held his older sister in his arms close.

"You're almost there with much at stake. Now the ground begins to quake" Sam read the message and both her and Danny screamed as a spider came closer to them, it's fangs dripping with venom ready to bite them.

"I…wish….mum and dad…were….here" Dani said weakly. Billy hugged her close and said, "So do I"

Suddenly everywhere around them began to shake and the spiders ran away scared. Danny shouted as the ground shook harder and he saw Dani, "HER ONLY CHANCE IS TO FINISH THE GAME!"

"It's your turn!" Sam shouted which turned into a scream as the floor beneath them began to split apart in half along with half of the house.

Danny held onto Sam tightly as he was freed from the floor and it continued to split apart. The game board was about to fall off the floor.

"SAM GRAB THE GAME!" Danny shouted. Sam shook her head, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU FALL!"

The game fell and landed just on the edge of a floor board. Danny suddenly fell from Sam's grip and screamed as he fell, he grabbed onto a vine and began swinging down as the vine ripped from the roof.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed and immediately began heading downstairs as the earthquake stopped.

Danny continued to swing avoiding Wulf's claws as he tried to swipe at him. Danny changed into his ghost form and flew down letting go of the vine and grabbed the game as he crashed through the glass window of the living room and landed in front of the fire place.

He sat back up changing back into his human form and opened up the game board and picked up the dice, but just when he was about to take his turn he heard a voice roar, "DON'T MOVE!"

He froze at the voice and looked up to see Skulker right in front of him holding his blaster aimed right for him. He loaded a dart filled with blood blossom poison. His suit was sparking from the wet paint but he wasn't about to let his pray go once again.

"Stand up whelp" Skulker ordered. Danny stood up still holding the dice in his hand as he held them up.

"What's in your hand? Drop it" Skulker demanded.

Danny shrugged and dropped the dice onto the board, the first one landed on one but the other bounced off the board and fell down the stairs. Danny knew the dice would land on a number but there wasn't time and Skulker now had him cornered.

"I'm giving a sporting head start prey. I suggest you take it" Skulker said as Sam entered the room and stayed behind the wall.

Danny however stood his ground and said defiantly, "No"

"Aren't you afraid?" Skulker asked as the dice continued to roll.

"Honestly I'm completely terrified but my father once taught me that you should always face what you're afraid of. Even if you're alone" Danny answered. "But I have never been alone"

Skulker chuckled and said as he aimed his gun for Danny's chest, "Good whelp. You're finally acting like a man. So any last words you want to say before you die?"

The dice stopped and landed on the number two. Danny looked down at the board to see his game piece move three spaces onto the gem which began to glow red. He had done it! He had won the game! Now the only thing left to say was, "Ghost Zone"

"What?!" Skulker asked again.

"I said Ghost Zone" Danny repeated.

Skulker's eyes widened and decided to kill Danny now while he had a chance. Sam screamed as she stepped in front of Danny defensively, "NO DANNY! I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Skulker fired the dart but it stopped just at their faces and suddenly disappeared. Skulker's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Suddenly all the ghost animals and everything that came out of the game suddenly came crashing through the wall as the game started sucking it all back into the Ghost Zone like a tornado.

Danny and Sam held onto each other as Skulker was picked up in the circle screaming as he was being sucked in with everything else. Sam and Danny kneeled down holding each other in a tight hug hoping that everything would be alright. The last thing Danny saw was Skulker's face before he completely disappeared forever and the game was finally over.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	12. The Game Is Over

The game pieces were sprawled out onto the board as Danny and Sam continued to hug each other. When they released each other they found that they both were fourteen years old once again and the house wasn't destroyed. They were back in 1996!

Danny saw he was back wearing his red and white shirt with jeans and Sam found she was back in the Goth clothes she used to wear. They realised with the game over it had taken them back to 1996 when they had started the game.

Danny felt his lip and saw felt the cut that Dash had given him. Sam and Danny both smiled in relief and hugged each other tightly once again. They both let go of each other as they heard the door open and Danny was happy to see that it was his father Jack Fenton alive!

"I forgot my speech cards" Jack said as he walked to the table.

Danny immediately stood up and engulfed his dad in a tight hug as he said joyfully, "I'm so glad you're back!"

Jack looked at him a little confused and said, "I've been gone five minutes"

"Seems like a lot longer to me" Danny said as he continued hugging him.

"Hey I thought you told me you hated me and that you never were going to talk to me again?" Jack enquired confused by his son's behaviour.

Danny looked up at him with tears of regret and guilt in his eyes and said, "Whatever I said dad, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I'm so sorry"

Jack smiled sadly at his son and hugged him back as he said, "Oh Danny-boy. I was angry and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be forcing you to do anything and for that I'm sorry"

They pulled apart as he finished, "Danny you don't have to go to Elmerton if you don't want to. How about we talk over it tomorrow man to man?"

Danny smiled and suggested, "How about father and son?"

Jack smiled and hugged him again as he said, "Sounds great. Well I better get going. Vladdie and I are the guests of honour and I can see you have Sam over"

Jack was about to leave when Danny called out as he remembered something, "Hey dad"

Jack stopped and allowed his son to continued, "Back in 199…I mean today at the labs, it wasn't Tucker's fault. I accidently put the PDA in the machine. Tucker was just covering for me and it was a complete accident"

"I'm glad you told me son. Thank you and I'll call Tucker's parents and let them know he still has his internship at the labs" Jack said.

Danny nodded and Jack left the house. Danny walked back to the living room and suddenly gasped, "Oh no! Dani and Billy!"

He was about to head up to the attic when Sam stopped him, "Danny they're not there. It's 1996. They don't even exist yet"

She handed him the game pieces Dani and Billy had. He looked down at them remembering how brave his future niece and nephew was the entire game.

"So are you normal or still half-ghost?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged and checked but nothing happened and smiled in relief.

A few minutes later Danny and Sam took the game to a river and tied a bunch of heavy bricks to it. They had to make sure no-one else would find the game and use it ever again, they threw the game into the water over the bridge and watched as it sunk underneath the strong current.

Sam and Danny faced each other as she said, "I'm starting to forget what it's like to be an adult already"

"That's okay as long as we don't forget each other or Dani and Billy" Danny said. He blushed nervously and said, "When we get back to the house I have a few things I need to talk to you about"

"I think I'm willing to listen and no matter what happens in the future now or no matter what happens to us, this whole ride we've been on together I wouldn't change it for the world" Sam said as she grabbed Danny's hand. "Not one bit"

"Me neither. Sam I…" Danny began to say but couldn't find the words until suddenly Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He then lifted her chin gently and leaned in and kissed her on the lips which she returned, they kissed each over for a bit until finally pulled apart. They both smiled warmly at each other and Danny said, "Wow! Remind me to play cursed board games more often"

Sam giggled and shook her head as they both headed back to the house.

* * *

 _TWENTY-TWO YEARS LATER…._

It was now the year 2018 and 23 year old Danny was holding the annual Fenton / DALV Labs Christmas party at his house. Tucker was now a full time employee at the labs and had gotten married to Valerie. Sam and Danny had gotten married and are expecting their first child soon after the holidays.

Vlad and Jack retired and left the labs and the house to Danny. Vlad was going around greeting guests and socialising with some old friends while Danny was just on the phone speaking to his father who was currently in Texas visiting some friends. Sam was walking around offering cookies to their friends when she turned and saw two very familiar faces.

She walked up to Danny and whispered, "Danny they're here"

"Okay dad I'll see you tomorrow at the airport for Christmas" Danny said and he hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

They walked over up to his older sister Jazz and her husband Jason and Danny said as he hugged Jazz and shook his hand, "Hi guys. I'm glad you could make it and so glad that you've accepted a job at the labs Jason"

"Thanks for hiring me Danny" Jason said. Jazz smiled and said, "It's good to see you again little brother. Sorry it's been a long time and sorry you haven't been able to meet your niece and nephew up until now"

"No worries there Jazz" Danny said and his eyes widened as he saw fourteen year old Dani and her twelve year old brother Billy walk up to them. "Oh my gosh there they are"

"Yes how'd you know?" Jazz asked.

"It was a guess" Sam lied quickly. "Plus you've sent us photos of them with your postcards"

"Oh yeah that's right" Jazz remembered. Jason then introduced, "Well this is our daughter Danielle and our son Billy. Kids this is your Uncle Danny and his wife Sam"

"Nice to meet you Uncle Danny" Billy and Dani both said with smiles.

"You're just like we remembered you" Danny said accidently which he quickly covered up, "Well only because you told me so much about them guys"

Danny then just left for a second while Sam said as she showed her pregnant belly, "Well we love children"

They all laughed a little as Danny came back and handed Dani and Billy a Christmas present each and said, "Merry Christmas guys"

"Thank you" Billy and Dani both said and just left to open their presents.

"So Jason when can you start?" Danny asked.

"Well Jazz and I were thinking of taking a little trip to New York first" Jason answered.

Danny and Sam suddenly screamed as they remembered if they went to New York they would die of a car crash, "NOO!"

Everyone looked at them strangely but Sam quickly covered, "Sorry it's just….we really would like to spend the holidays with you guys and help you guys settle into your new house, school and workplace in the advertisement department"

"Oh no problem there right honey?" Jazz said. Jason smiled and said, "Yeah. You know I could even start next week after the holidays"

"No problem. Now let me introduce to some of the people you'll be working with" Danny said. "And you guys are welcome any time you like. You're family and we are all family"

* * *

On a beach in another country, two kids were walking along the beach when they suddenly heard an eerie noise. The girl asked, "What's that noise?"

Just ahead of them covered in sand was the game Ghost Zone calling to them to play the game once again!

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
